Playing with Shadows
by Lycoris1305
Summary: Desmond has been struggling with the Bleeding Effect for awhile. He tries his best to hide it from Lucy and the rest of the group but when things go wrong, it's impossible for Desmond to hide it any longer.
1. Chapter 1

Desmond had been losing touch with reality for awhile.

Everyone noticed. He knew they noticed, they just chose not to say anything. They chose to play along.

Of course, he was told to expect some Bleeding. To expect strange visions of Altaïr and Ezio and occasionally other ancestors he wasn't familiar with.

It started with just flashes; someone standing in his peripheral vision, who when he turned, wasn't actually there. He kept quiet. Didn't mention it to anyone, not even Lucy. It wasn't so bad. He could handle a few shadows. Besides, he knew that if he said anything that they would change, treat him differently.

Desmond didn't want that. He'd run away from The Farm for a reason; for a chance to get away from all this craziness and to be normal. Though it's not like he ever had much of a chance to be normal considering that he was constantly watching his back, trying to make sure he wouldn't be found by both Templar and Assassins alike.

It progressed though. Eventually, the ghosts stopped disappearing when Desmond turned his head. They wouldn't stay long though; just kind of wavered before fading from his view. After a few weeks, Desmond began to see the ghosts walking around and talking to nothing. Sometimes if it was Altaïr or Ezio, he'd see them going through the motions of a memory he'd lived through in the Animus.

It was strange to see his ancestors face to face, even though it wasn't real. It was a change from always seeing everything from their eyes in the Animus. It was somewhat relieving to just be able to watch them go through the motions, to just observe and not have to actually carry out the assassination. It was nice to not have his ancestor's weight on his shoulders along with his own. He had enough problems as it was, trying to save the world and all. Trying to adapt to this way of life that he'd already abandoned once before.

Lucy, Shaun and Rebecca may not have noticed when they were merely shadows in the corner of his eye, but they certainly noticed when he got distracted by Ezio strutting across the room or when Altaïr would do a leap of faith and fall down through the ceiling and disappear into the floor.

They still didn't say anything. Probably too afraid. Afraid that Desmond would snap like Subject 16 or that he would stop using the Animus.

Desmond didn't say anything either. And he was fine with that. He'd been on his own for a long time.

* * *

I gasped for breath, jolting upwards into a sitting position before curling into myself, holding my head between my legs in a feeble attempt to shield my eyes from the blinding, glitchy whiteness that surrounded me inside the Animus.

Last thing I remembered was running around as Ezio, gathering information for the next assassination. And now I was here in the loading room of the Animus. Except it wasn't. It normally wasn't this fuzzy. It certainly never hurt to be here, even after dying as Altair or Ezio. Yes, he was usually a bit shocked, but never in pain.

I gripped my head before shifting to grasp at my chest over my heart.

'Is this it?' I wondered, 'Is this how I'm going to die? Alone in a machine?'

I blinked rapidly as my surroundings suddenly shifted. It wasn't as blinding though my vision was blurry. I was awake and out of the animus. Lucy was standing above me, saying something rapidly to me that I couldn't understand in my delirium.

I focused on Lucy's face as I began to reconnect with the present. I could hear Rebecca and Shaun screaming, things crashing.

'Are they fighting or something?'

I gave Lucy a confused look. She grabbed me by the arm and hauled me out of Rebecca's Baby before towing me to the door and shoving me out of the room. I turned quickly and looked back at her, trying to understand what was going on.

All I got was the door in my face. I could hear the yelling continue through the door, though now with Lucy's voice added into the mix.

I stood there, dumbly, waiting in front of the door. Hoping someone would come out and tell me what I should be doing.

**THUD**

I jumped as something slammed against the door. Scrambling backwards, I turned tail and ran upstairs to my room, slamming my bedroom door behind me.

'Well...' I sighed, 'I guess I'll just rest while I have a chance. Too bad I can't get to the kitchen and grab some food though...'

I flopped onto my crappy excuse for a bed and pretended not to hear the sounds coming from downstairs. I turned my head and stared out my barred window, ignoring the imaginary Ezio that was sitting on the sill and talking to someone who was no longer there.

* * *

When I woke up it was dark outside. Ezio was no longer on the windowsill, obviously the memory had played to the end and stopped, leaving him to fade back into my mind. Altaïr had replaced him though. He stood stiffly in front of the window, not quite comfortable. I didn't know this memory, though it didn't seem very important considering that nothing was being done or said by Altair, leaving me to assume that the Animus must have skipped over this peaceful interlude.

I shifted on the bed so I could better watch the memory. As I rolled onto my side, Altair turned in my direction. He didn't say anything, but the subtle shift of his hood indicated that he had noticed something.

I just got comfortable and continued to observe, nonplussed by the man at the window, knowing that he's just a figment of my mind. Altaïr eventually turned back to the window and continued staring at whatever it was outside.

I drifted back to sleep.

* * *

When I awoke again it was sunrise. I sat up and looked around warily. Normally Lucy would wake me up and we'd start training until it was time for me to return to the Animus. She wasn't here. Altaïr was though. In the same position as he was last night at the window.

I stared at his back, not sure what to do since the Bleeding must have gotten worse due to the fact that Altair hadn't disappeared during the night.

I stood and stretched, passing it off as just an extra long memory of nothing. At some point, Altaïr would be called away by Malik or Al Mualim or a novice and the memory would end and I'd be left in peace for an hour until another ghost returned to take his place.

I made my way out the door and down to the kitchen, my stomach growling a bit due to my lack of food the past day.

Smiling to Rebecca as she shoveled cereal into her mouth, I grabbed the carton of juice and poured myself a glass, taking a seat next to the engineer.

Rebecca gave me a half smile before dumping her bowl into the sink and practically running from the room.

I raised my eyebrows and grabbed a fistful of dry cereal before following her, munching on it as I made my way into the main room.

Rebecca had busied herself with her Baby, fiddling with the computer. I turned to Lucy and took a few steps towards her. She wouldn't make eye contact.

I took a hesitant step back, not sure what I'd done to the two women to make them act so distant with me.

"So..." I trailed off uncertainly, not sure about how to handle the situation, "Do you want me just to get into the Animus?"

Rebecca and Lucy shared a look.

"Baby needs some fine tuning today, Desmond. So take a break." Rebecca didn't turn to face me and continued to mess around with the Animus.

I wasn't buying it but I also wasn't going to complain about taking a day off. So I shrugged and walked across the room, planning on grabbing some more food from the kitchen and hiding myself upstairs in the hopes that I'd be forgiven for whatever transgression I'd made.

"Hold it right there Desmond."

I held back a groan. Shaun had to ruin my day off, but then again, he'd probably tell me what was wrong with the women.

I turned and made my way over to the sarcastic Brit.

"Ladies, I don't think hiding it will help do him any good."

I blinked at Shaun and swiveled my head to look at Lucy and Rebecca across the room. Both stubbornly refusing to get involved with whatever Shaun had in mind for me.

Shaun sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"There's no easy way to put this, and we don't understand what happened at all, but yesterday there was a... malfunction with the Animus."

I stared at him dumbly.

'No shit. I figured that out myself already.' I struggled to hold my tongue and keep my remark to myself; no point in pissing off Shaun since I'd never hear the truth when even Lucy doesn't want to discuss it.

"But to put it simply, and to tone it down for someone with your mental capacity," I rolled my eyes, Shaun was such an asshole, "Altaïr is here. In the present. And we don't know how to send him back to 1191"

I stared at Shaun before raising an eyebrow.

He stared back at me, dead serious. He gestured with his head at something behind me. I half turned, spotting Altaïr in the doorway, and to me he was clearly uncomfortable.

"He doesn't speak much English. And what he does speak is outdated. Probably a few things he picked up in Acre. He speaks decent French, but yet again it is outdated and hard to understand through his accent."

I turned back to Shaun. "So... Arabic then."

He nodded slightly. "We haven't been able to say much to him since none of us here are linguists, but once we got him calmed down..." Shaun snorted here, obviously remembering something that happened yesterday, "he left and went to your room. We thought he was gonna kill you or something, but he just stood there so we let him be."

My eyebrows raised again in disbelief. "And why did you guys practically throw me from the room yesterday? I'm the only one who speaks Arabic and on top of that, I've _been_ him. I know him better than anyone, save himself and maybe Malik."

I could hear shuffling behind me, Malik's name probably tickled Altaïr's interest.

"We didn't know how he'd react." Lucy walked over and brushed against my arm, "We didn't want you getting hurt."

I sighed, tired of being treated as though I was fragile. I turned to face the robed assassin behind me.

"_Well... How are you, Altaïr?"_

* * *

**_A/N: Sooooo... My first AC fanfic. I've wanted to write one for awhile now but haven't had much time. I don't even know why I'm writing this now anyways since I have cosplay shit to do for my convention next week and I have an AP Biology test tomorrow I should be studying for since I don't want to get as shitty a grade as I usually do.  
_**

**_Don't know how often I'll update this, reviews are appreciated, thanks for reading, blah blah blah. Follow me on tumblr if you want to chat, find me at Lycoris1305. Yep. That's about it._**


	2. Chapter 2

_I could hear shuffling behind me, Malik's name probably tickled Altaïr's interest. _

_"We didn't know how he'd react." _

_Lucy walked over and brushed against my arm, "We didn't want you getting hurt." _

_I sighed, tired of being treated as though I was fragile. I turned to face the robed assassin behind me. _

_"Well... How are you, Altaïr?"_

He shifted slightly, barely noticeable to everyone but me. I only caught the small motion due to my familiarity with the man in front of me. The long hours spent not just _being_ him but being so undeniably bored and watching him as a result, just doing his thing, through the Bleeding Effect.

"_How did I get here,_ _Desmond?_"

I blinked. 'How does he know my name...?'

_"I-I'm not sure." _I trailed off, uncertain. _"How do you know my name?"_

Altaïr stiffened and shifted his weight, I know I did the same. An unwanted habit I'd picked up.

"_You watched me. I could feel you there."_

I blinked at him. 'Obviously he sensed me when I was in the animus. But what does he mean 'feel' me?'

"_I could sense you there, in my mind as I completed my tasks. I must say..." _He smirked a little, "_You are very curious and naïve, which is amusing considering that you don't seem to say much."_

I could feel my face reddening slightly, I chucked nervously and rubbed my arm, an annoying tell I'd picked up from Ezio. The others were giving me curious glances, trying to figure out what had transpired to make me so shy.

"_So... Uhm... These are my friends Lucy, Shaun, and Rebecca."_

Altaïr barely spared them a glance, probably due to the immense amount of time he spent with them last night as they tried to calm him down and talk to him.

"_Do you only speak Arabic?"_

"I understand a few words and phrases of English, but you aren't speaking a form I understand."

"And you don't know how you got here either?"

Altair simply shook his head. I turned back to Lucy and parroted back what I'd found out.

"He doesn't know what's going on either. Though he does seem to know who I am..." I trailed off.

"What? What do you mean?" Rebecca called from across the room.

Shrugging, I called back, "I dunno. He mentioned that he could feel me there in his head. I guess that means that Ezio probably knows me as well..."

I trailed off. 'Gosh... I feel awkward now. I've basically be stalking Ezio his entire life. At least Altaïr only had to deal with me sporadically over the course of a year or two'  
"Desmond!"

I blinked and quickly refocused on Lucy, who didn't look amused with my drifting attention.

"Just... Go get him situated or something."

"Where would you like him?"

"Just have him stay with you. You are the only one who understands him anyways."  
I heaved a sigh and nodded before gesturing to Altaïr to follow me back upstairs. I paused at the foot of the stairs and turned to him.

"_Have you eaten since you showed up the other night?"_

He pulled out a few strips of dried meat from one of his pouches. I nodded and moved back to the kitchen.

"_Don't touch that," _I pointed to the microwave, "_Or that," _the stove, "_Or these especially." _I gestured to the wall outlets. "_Don't EVER stick anything in there, unless one of us explicitly tells you to do so."  
__  
_I assumed that he nodded since I didn't bother to look over at him as I rummaged through the pantry scrounging for more food. I grabbed a few chocolate bars and a pack of cookies before moving back towards the stairs.

* * *

I flopped back down on my bed and tore open the first chocolate bar. I watched as Altaïr ambled into the room and took his place at the window again.

I relaxed back onto my bed and closed my eyes, just trying to savor the chocolate and ignore the figment-become-real standing across the room.

"_So what would you like me to do?"_

I peeped though one eye to look at the man. "_What ever you want. I can't stop you, that's for sure. For now at least, you get to stay here with me. I can probably find you a bed if you'd like. Or you can take this one and I'll sleep downstairs. It doesn't matter much to me."_

He turned from the window and made his way to stand next to the bed. "_This will suffice."_

I nodded but made no move to get up, still too enraptured with my day off to bother to move.

"G-ahh!"

Warm hands were under my shoulder, pushing me, forcing me to roll onto my side as a warm body moved to claim the space I'd previously been in.

"_I'm tired."_

'

Yeah... I can tell...' I thought to myself a bit surprised. 'That was very... Forward of him.'

"_Why are there bars on your window?"_

I hesitated, contemplating the best way to respond since I wasn't entirely sure myself. Or I suppose I was sure, I just didn't know which answer I'd rather believe. After a few tense seconds, I finally decided on the safe response, the one I'd been given when I'd had the same question all those weeks ago.

"_They keep people out. People who are hunting us. Me."_

I heard Altaïr shift behind me on the bed and felt the mattress shudder under our combined weight.

"_Seems more like they are keeping you in than protecting you from what's out there."_

I froze and felt myself tense up.

'So it's not just me who get's that feeling... I really am just as trapped here with the assassins as I was with Abstergo'

I felt a warm hand on my back, the missing finger making it obvious that Altair was still behind me and was the owner of the hand.

"_I'm sure we can find a way."_  
The hand left my back and the warmth slowly faded.

I could hear the blood pounding in my ears as I tried to process the words.

I faintly noticed the mattress shifting again as Altaïr laid down fully, and I certainly didn't notice at all as he pulled the blanket up over me leaving himself without. I saw a ghostly Ezio pacing in front of me, but I was too caught up in my whirling thoughts to register the figment's activity.

What did it mean? Was he going to help me escape? To leave the assassins and to finally be free again? Or did he mean that he was going to help me find a way to end this everlasting war? Did I even want his help?

I shifted and peered over my shoulder at the older man.

Yes. Yes I needed him again. No matter which of the questions he ended up helping me with, at least it would be an end and I wouldn't be alone anymore.

I sat up and pulled the blanket so it covered Altaïr as well. I could see him watching me, clearly not sleeping even though he was tired.

I laid back down in the same position and closed my eyes, blocking out Ezio as he threw knives at an invisible target above my head.

I dreamt of flying down the highway on my motorcycle, free at last.

* * *

I was warm when I woke up. It was a nice feeling after spending so many nights alone, struggling to deal with everything life was throwing at me.

I shifted and just relaxed. It wasn't time to get up yet and I certainly wasn't ruining this good feeling until I truly had to. I let myself indulge in more dreams of a simpler life. They made me wistful and slightly depressed since I knew they were just hopes, but they gave me motivation. They helped me deal just a little bit more with the craziness in my life.

Besides, it always helped to think about modern technology in order to combat my ghostly horse apparitions from Altaïr and Ezio.

The warm shifted and pulled way. Probably Altaïr waking up. I knew I should probably be a bit creeped out by his closeness, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I'd been in his head and he'd obviously seen some of mine, so we obviously knew each other pretty well.

I just felt normal around him. Probably because he is a better assassin and a more important person than I am, so compared to his glamor, I'm just a plain Jane, but still. It made me feel good. Plus, it made it a bit easier to ignore the second Altaïr I could hear across the room arguing with what seemed like Malik, based off the one-sided comments.

I must have drifted back to sleep since the next thing I knew, I was being shook gently.

"_Desmond, wake up." _

I blinked blearily and stared into a face that looked eerily similar to mine situated only a few inches away.

"_It's morning. You may know a lot about me, but I don't know very much about you past what I've gleaned from your thoughts."_

I yawned and nodded as I sat up in a daze. I felt mechanical as I walked out of bed and stumbled into my clothes.

I nearly tripped as I stepped on something smooth that stuck to my bare foot. I caught myself and lifted the afflicted foot; the wrapper from the cookies I'd brought up last night.

I sighed. Apparently, someone had gotten hungry. 'He must have figured out that it was food.'

I finished dressing and dragged a chair up to the side of the bed.

"So... Let's-" I coughed, "_Okay, sorry. I forgot; no English. Let's start then. What do you want to know?"_

* * *

**_A/N: Took me awhile. I went to a convention last weekend which was SUPER fun ^^ and now this week I've been swamped with homework combined with work work since apparently the scheduling manager changed, and the new manager gives ZERO shits about when we can and cannot work. He scheduled me for during the week, which I cannot do since I have too much homework. *Sigh* I'm really behind on homework right now, plus I'm sick and as it is, I've stayed up an hour later than I wanted just so I could get this chapter out for you guys._**

So if you liked it please REVIEW. They really do make me want to find some time to write the next chapter and update sooner. Thanks again for reading. I'm gonna go to bed now... *falls over*


	3. Chapter 3

_"It's morning. You may know a lot about me, but I don't know very much about you past what I've gleaned from your thoughts."_

_..._

_I finished dressing and dragged a chair up to the side of the bed._

_"So... Let's-" I coughed, "Okay, sorry. I forgot; no English. Let's start then. What do you want to know?"_

_"Why were you in my head"_

I leaned back, I'd known that he'd ask this question. I'd just had to find a good, non-creepy, way to answer it.  
"_So... I uhh..." _I scramble for a good way to start explaining, "_I grew up on a Farm..."  
__  
_Altaïr waved a hand dismissively. "_Yes, yes, you were a peasant boy who became an assassin. That doesn't explain why you were in my head."  
_  
I snarled and snapped back at him, my patience not as large as usual due to my remaining drowsiness.

"_If you'd bother to LISTEN, then you'd see how it fits in."_

I shook my head and ran a hand through my already mused hair, Altaïr pulled a face at me, obviously not pleased with my tone.

'He's such an stereotypical old man for someone who is technically my age.'

"_As I was SAYING, I grew up on a Farm. An assassin farm. It's a modern day version of Masyaf, except a lot less voluntary and open to the public. I was evaluated once I was able to walk and they determined that I was to be an assassin, and my training started then. It didn't matter that I had no desire to be part of the Order; I was forced to train."_

Altaïr interrupted me again, "_Why not just ask to become a scholar or an informant?"_

I shook my head, "_Impossible. Nowadays, it's easy to train a scholar and an informant. Assassin's are multitools now, there aren't enough of us to be able to have separate positions. Everyone downstairs? They are all full assassins, even though they choose to focus on their other talents. Shaun might be a scholar, but he is fully capable of completing an_ assassination."

Altaïr nodded and waved for me to continue.

"_But I was really unhappy. I was trapped and I wanted out. I__ wanted to make decisions for myself for once. So I ran away. Best damn day of my life too. __I was pretty happy, but everything changed when the Templars attacked_._ T__hey dragged me to one of their... bases, I guess you could call it... and made me relive your life from Solomon's Temple until the defeat of Al Mualim __in order to discover the location of the other Pieces of Eden."_

He pulled another face, clearly unhappy with the information I was giving him.

"_Uhm... Should I continue? I am more than happy to stop_." This whole conversation was just making me feel awkward and useless. I didn't need a recap of my life so far in order to make me feel like a giant disappointment because I already felt that way to begin with.

"_Keep talking."_ Altaïr bit out angrily. I bit my lip and continued the _joyous _conversation at hand. Because, you know, everyone likes to have deep, depressing conversations with their ancestors at 6 in the morning.

"_They used me to get information from you. Once they were done with me, Lucy managed to rescue me and she brought me here. And now I'm reliving one of your descendants memorie_s. _He's also an assassin, a bit... flamboyant though... Hard to believe he wasn't killed off immediately. But I'm relearning the tricks of the trade through him."_

"And what is the consequence? Nothing good happens without something bad."

I sighed.

"_I bleed. Not literally. You will never see a physical wound on my body, but my mind is slowly breaking. I learn all this information and all these moves, but my mind is ripping itself apart. I see things. People. You and Ezio and many other ancestors whose names are forgotten. I see them walking around, talking to no one. Just shadows of their past selves casually walking around in the present. But no one else can see them except for me. And I suffer for it. I will... Eventually be unable to tell what is real and what is just a shadow. I will go insane and probably end up killing myself."_

I barked out a harsh laugh. Feeling like my fate was so ironic considering my desire for freedom. I want to be free, but here I am, trapped in a building helping the people I'd run from for years, as I slowly die as my mind is consumed by the thoughts of others.

"_So why don't you stop? Why must you learn through this Ezio? Why not just resume your training?"_

"It would take too long. Not like it matters since I'll probably die before I'm of any use."

Altaïr shifted and leaned forward, getting a bit too close to me for comfort.

_"Just stop. I will help you." _

Altaïr raised a hand. It paused for a moment before resting gently on my face, cradling my cheek.

_"I told you, we'll find a way."_

I felt my face warm up as I tried to figure out how to take his words. And even more, how to react to the hand on my face. I just sorta stared at Altaïr.

I guess I must have leaned into his hand a bit and freaked him out or something since his hand slipped off my cheek and he stood up.

"_That's enough questions for today. I can tell I've made you uncomfortable."_

I sat there and looked up at him blankly, still trying to digest everything that just occurred before standing up and joining him.

I absently noted an unnamed assassin doing flips across the ceiling of the room. I stared up at him, watching as his body flew through the ceiling with ease. I felt a pang of longing in my chest. I wanted to be doing that. Well... Not in the ceiling, but outside somewhere.

"_Desmond." _Altaïr tugged on my hand and pulled me to the window.

"_Focus."_ We stood there together for what seemed like all day, just staring out through the bars of my cage into the dull landscape surrounding my soon to be tomb.

Even when I began to get tired, Altaïr kept his hold on me, eventually releasing my hand to slip an arm around my waist. I wish I could say that I cared, he's my great, great, great grandfather or something and he shouldn't be touching me like this. But really, I was too tired to care. And obviously he cared about me enough to want to stay and help. It was the first time in a long while that someone other than myself cared.

* * *

Eventually, Altaïr pulled us away from the window and tugged me downstairs.

Rebecca was fiddling with the animus while Shaun was off in his corner doing Shaun things.

"Desmond, eat breakfast and then get ready to enter the animus. We are already behind schedule due to Altaïr's unexpected appearance."

I looked at Lucy and then at Altaïr, knowing that he really had no clue what she just said to me, but not really sure about what to do.

Altaïr just continued pulling me to the kitchen, so I just gave a sorta nod to Lucy and continued to follow the older man.

I quickly made some eggs and toast for the two of us, and everything was quiet as we ate.

I hesitantly broke the silence, "_I'm to enter the animus again once we are done eating."_

Altaïr nodded. "_I'll watch."_

I felt a stab of betrayal in my chest. 'He said he was going to help, but instead he's letting me continue without any complaints!'

I quickly washed the dishes and made my way to the Animus 2.0 and sidled into the seat.

"Alrighty Des, everything's set and ready to go."

I closed my eyes as the animus booted up, the last thing I saw with my own eyes was Altaïr leaning against the wall across the room, trying to stay out of the way.

Then the white of the animus loading screen surrounded me. The sight made me relax a bit, knowing that I wasn't going to be dying or murdering or seeing any visions while in this room.

My vision flooded with color and I was slammed into Ezio's head. I tried my best to curl up in my usual corner in the back of his head, just observing, trying not to be swept up by Ezio's whirling thoughts.

I was hyper-aware of all my thoughts and slight movements within Ezio's mind. All I could think of was how Altaïr could feel me in his mind the entire time I watched him. Now I was worried that something similar was happening with Ezio and that he would suddenly appear in modern day to complete this _fantastic_ family reunion.

I blandly watched Ezio run around whatever city he was in now, just gathering information for his next boring assassination. I had to admit, Ezio's targets were a lot more predictable and boring than Altaïr's.

The targets I'd killed as Altaïr were complex, and they each hid a secret that was begging to be spilled.

Maybe it was because I'd gotten over my shock and later, the hype, of the kill by the time I was finished following Altaïr. Maybe now I was just so desensitized to everything that was going on.

Either way, I was not very interested in Ezio. I was just sorta tagging along so then Lucy could get the information she wanted.

I'd defaulted to my base state of "Tool".

* * *

I jolted back into the present and lurched out of the animus, shoving Lucy? Or was it Rebecca? Out of my way as I ran to the bathroom and began to hurl into the closest acceptable receptacle.

I felt my stomach churning, my throat burning as I hacked up everything that was in my stomach; which let me tell you, wasn't much. A figure in white, probably Ezio appeared beside me at the toilet and began stabbing down into what was probably a soon-to-be dead body.

"_Desmond."_

That warm hand returned to my back and supported me as I continued to vomit my organs out of my body. The sound of Ezio's knife slicing through invisible flesh continued, worsening my heaves.

"**Vattene** ..."

The hand paused it's motions on my back. "_I don't understand."_

I paused and glared at Altaïr behind me.

"**Vatten- Vatte-"**

I shook my head and turned back to the bowl as I started to dry heave.

During my next momentary lapse, I pressed my cheek against the cool bowl and muttered.

"_I just want everyone to leave me alone._"

Altaïr leaned over me and rested his head against mine, his breath ruffling my hair. He didn't say anything, but just stayed with me, rubbing my back.

Eventually quiet as can be, he backed away a few steps and knelt down.

"_Get on. I'll bring you back upstairs."_

I groaned as I maneuvered myself around so I could clamber onto his back.

My flushed face was pressed into his neck, his short hair brushing against my sweaty cheek.

He carefully stood and flushed the toilet and then swiftly made his way across the base back to my room.

I sorta glanced up at him as he walked us back, content with the feeling of flying that I'd only experienced while shadowing Altaïr in the animus as he danced across rooftops.

I closed my eyes and curled closer to the assassin, happy to be taken care of.

* * *

**A/N:**

The Bold was Italian, if you didn't muddle that out. It was google translated, sue me. It means something like "Begone" or "Go away."

*shrugs* Updating way early due to all the reviews and the fact that I have free time *cough cough* Technically I have homework to do but it's optional for once, soooo *cough cough*

Started writing this last night, finished it today in about 30 minutes.

Decided to Enroll at WPI next year, I'm currently searching for an apartment to live in since I'm cheap and can't afford to live on campus. I probably won't be able to update this coming weekend since I have to work 18 hours (assuming they don't ask me to stay late) and my one free afternoon is going to be spent driving down to Worcester so I can get apartment tours and meet with my potential roommates. As it is, I don't know when I'm going to find time to do my homework this weekend. Maybe I'll write something on Thursday since I have a field trip to see "The Seagull" in Boston. *shrugs*

And for people who were asking, I went to Anime Boston last weekend. I was Kanaya from Homestuck on Friday, and Prince Zuko on Saturday. If you want to see pictures, go to my profile and go to my tumblr. I have them posted there somewhere.

**This is getting way too long, so as always, thanks so much for putting up with my awful writing! I was so embarrassed while writing some of these scenes. Please review since if you couldn't tell, they make me update faster. **


	4. Chapter 4

_He carefully stood and flushed the toilet and then swiftly made his way across the base back to my room._

_I sorta glanced up at him as he walked us back, content with the feeling of flying that I'd only experienced while shadowing Altaïr in the animus as he danced across rooftops._

_I closed my eyes and curled closer to the assassin, happy to be taken care of._

Altaïr gently placed me down on my bed, though it didn't stop me from letting out a groan anyways.

It was cold compared to the heat radiating from Altaïr.

I felt his hand smooth my hair back off my forehead. "_You are very warm. Rest while I get some water."_

I nodded weakly, just not feeling up to speaking due to the lasting soreness in my throat from all my heaving.

My eyes sorta fluttered shut as I heard Altaïr's robe swish as he quietly left the room to get me water.

'What is happening with my life? I have my ancestor taking care of me after I spent a few hours as a different ancestor. Not strange at all...'

I reached a hand up and trailed my fingers over my forehead where Altaïr's hand had been just a few minutes ago.

'Why is he treating me like this? I've never see him act this way before...'

I sighed and rolled over, the coolness of the pillow felt good against my cheek.

I heard the door quietly open and close again and the sound of Altaïr's robes fluttering as he strode over to me.

The sound of water splashing followed by dripping water.

Then, relief as a wet towel made contact with the hot skin of my neck. I could feel the water tracing cool paths down my neck as Altaïr rubbed the cloth over my neck and part of my face in a soothing motion.

"_Do you always get this sick when you leave the..."_ Altaïr hesitated_, "__Animus...?"_ He continued uncertainly.

I half looked up at him, catching a glimpse of his similarly scarred lips before the rest of his face was obscured by the shadows of his ever present hood.

I made a noncommittal hum and relaxed as the water worked it's magic.

Continuing to stare up at the older man, I continued to search his shadowed face for any glimpses of his thoughts.

Faintly, I wondered if we were as identical as everyone always said.

Yes, I'd seen his face a few times while reliving his memories, but they were often seen using the wonky, imperfect mirrors that were that distorted everything or in the occasional puddle of water.

Suddenly, Altaïr pushed off his hood and I stared, unabashed.

We truly were identical. It was a bit creepy in a way to have my twin staring back at me. The only obvious difference I could find was his eyes.

Although they were the same shade of molten gold-brown as mine, his held a look of steely resolve, of a passion I knew I'd never quite have no matter how much training I undergo.

Next thing I know, there were warm lips pressing against mine.

And just as suddenly as they were there, they were gone. Mere traces of heat on my already hot body.

I blinked and continued staring up at my ancestor.

I couldn't figure out what he was thinking since he'd already pulled his hood back over his face and had busied himself with re-wetting the cloth.

Shaking my head slightly, I grabbed his hand as it brought the damped cloth back to my forehead.

"_Stop." _I muttered quietly, my throat still aching too much to speak loudly, "_I'll manage."_

Altaïr hesitated and then placed the cloth on my forehead before leaning back in the chair beside the bed.

"_Lie down. I know you are tired. I doubt you slept much last night."_

I shifted sideways, making room for the master assassin once again in my tiny bed.

He stood up and joined me in the bed, wrapping an arm nonchalantly around my waist.

I just moved a bit closer in response, my head nudging against his shoulder.

"_Remind me to wash your robes tomorrow."_

"If you are feeling better, then maybe."

I baulked out half a laugh, breaking the silence of the room and curled closer to the man.

"_Well, you are starting to stink and you aren't even on a horse running between cities murdering people."_

I heard Altaïr chuckle briefly, but was too tired to turn my head and catch a glimpse of his smile.

* * *

I'm well aware that Altaïr didn't sleep as much that night. Instead he re-wet the cloth throughout the night to help keep my temperature down.

I imagine it was a bit hard to do considering that I was plastered to his side the entire night, but I suppose that just made it more interesting.

He never let go of me, that's for sure. In between adjusting the cloth, Altaïr would move onto his side and bury his face in my hair, forcing my face up against his chest.

I'm not complaining, although the question of how he felt about me kept bugging me all night. He never treated anyone this sweetly, why was I getting special treatment?

I shifted so I could look up at the older man. The action was a bit useless considering how the room was so dark due to the late hour.

"_Altaïr...?" _I tried to keep the uncertainty out of my voice._  
_

"_Yes Desmond?" _He answered softly, clearly half asleep and exhausted.

"_I want the full truth, w__hy are you here?"_

There was a long pause, the silence seemed to fill every nook and cranny in the darkened room.

"_I came here for you. Malik was sick of my lack of focus. I spent hours watching you through the Apple, learning about you. Malik told me to leave and to finally meet you. And now..."_

He trailed off and looked down at me, I could just barely make out the gleem of his amber eyes in the darkness.

"_I don't want to go back unless you are with me."_

I carefully kept my face impassive, not quite sure how to react to the new information but not wanting to let my emotions show in case they caused an unwanted reaction from Altaïr.

'He wants to stay with me...? But why? Why is he so interested in me? I'm a cowardly, novice assassin, if you could even call me that.'

Altaïr's face was impassive to match mine, clearly he was waiting for a response from me, but I couldn't figure out what he wanted.

Everyone wants something from me, and now, I guess he wanted me. The question was though whether that was good or bad.

I decided to take a leap of faith and I let a small smile show on my face. It is better to be wanted just for me since I didn't have to meet anyone's expectations. I just had to do what I normally do.

Altaïr quirked his scarred lips up in a barely noticeable smile in response to my own before he pulled himself closer to me.

My face was smooshed into Altaïr's chest again as he curled himself around me, pushing our bodies closer together as he buried his face into my hair.

I pressed my hands up against his robed chest, feeling the powerful muscles shift with each breath under my palms.

I took in the familiar scent of sweat and desert and faint incense, probably left over from his time spent around Malik before he came and joined me in the future.

Altaïr shifted again and gently pressed a kiss against my forehead. I could feel my face turning red as usual when he acted like this with me.

He moved down and stared into my eyes, I got a clear view of his face for the second time today. I smiled, half encouraging him and half from plain embarrassment.

"_Are you okay with this Desmond?"_

I nodded slightly, sticking with my previous decision just to go ahead and deal with the consequences, whatever they may be.

One of his hands slide up to my fevered cheek and cupped it gently, rubbing it softly with his thumb. The space where his ring finger should have been was obvious to me as he kept his hand on my cheek and moved closer so we were sharing the air between us.

Next thing I knew, his lips were covering mine once again. I continued to stare at Altaïr and he looked back at me as our lips were pressed together in a chaste kiss.

I made the split second decision to close my eyes and press myself closer, weaving a hand behind Altaïr's neck.

Whether is was due to the fever or my own oppressed emotions, I truly couldn't say.

Either way, after a moment Altaïr began kissing back. And that was good enough for me.

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry this is a bit shorter than usual. I wanted to get this out tonight and I have to leave for a lovely 6 hour shift in a few minutes. *sighs* I'm really tired. I'm so fucking busy and yet I keep writing this for you all xD I have another 14 hours to work tomorrow and Sunday, along with a robotics competition I need to attend tomorrow afternoon and homework I have to do.**  
Thank you so much everyone for reviewing! It's so great to hear your thoughts and whatnot. I hope the fact that this is a DesxAlt fic doesn't bother anyone too much since I don't think I mentioned it in the summary. But if you think it needs to be said somewhere, then please tell me and I'll change it.  
**


End file.
